Our Story-The 5th year of Hogwarts
by RyosnHarrysprncess
Summary: PG for Lanuage. This story is about how we protect Harry......And how we fell in love.........and How I learned to tell the truth about .......everything
1. Default Chapter

Our Story  
  
Character Profiles  
  
  
  
  
  
Name: Carly R Lupin  
  
Age: 14  
  
B-day: Febuary 21st 1986  
  
Hair/eyes: Strait light brown hair/blue eyes  
  
Family: Remus Lupin and Victoria Sesta(mom)  
  
Likes: Harry, Wolfs, D.A.D.A, Quidditch and Music  
  
Dislikes: Hermione (to an extent) and Potions  
  
Personality: This Girl is loud and hyper and she tends to be sensitive the fact that her Father is a Werewolf.  
  
~*~  
  
Name: Megan M Black (Blaque)  
  
Age: 14  
  
B-day: August 1st 1986  
  
Hair/eyes: slightly curly blonde hair/dark brown eyes  
  
Family: Sirius Black, Harry Potter (sort of) and Alexia Black (mom) (blaque)  
  
Likes: Draco, Potions and Music  
  
Dislikes: Hermione (to an extent) Dementors  
  
Personality: Megan is a smart girl who thinks it is a cool fact that her dad is a convict. She hates S.W.I and certain rats.  
  
~*~  
  
Story background: Victoria and Remus got married soon after James and Lily. After the birth of their daughter, Carly, Remus told his wife of his werewolf status. She slapped him and divorced him. She moved (with Carly in her arms) to America and sent her to Salem Witched Institution in Salem Massachusetts when of age (11). Sirius and Alexia got married around the same time. They also had a daughter and lived happily for about a year. Sirius was then taken to Azkaban and Alexia, in her grief and slight anger moved to America and by fate.......Sent Megan to S.W.I when 11 years old. 3 years later is when the story starts. 


	2. Prologue-The girls get kicked out

The famous Harry Potter, also known as the "Boy who lived." In America, not one person had heard about this. Well, we did.......but to an extent. America knew about the problems with Voldemort........They kept sending admirable witches and wizards to help. We've met the famous Harry Potter........We actually...........Protect him in a sense. This is our story.... About Voldemort and Harry........but We think it actually started when..............  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Megan heard booming footsteps down the hall. Quidditch practice must have gone well today. She thought while she added chopped boomslang to the thick, smoking cauldron. The potion began to turn green. The door the slimy, old girls bathroom was flung open and Carly threw her precious Nimbus 2001 on the floor. "I HATE THIS DAMN SCHOOL! I WANT OUT!" She yelled as she slammed the door. "Well, it will be done in a minute, but I need to get an ingredient that I forgot so that's mean I am leaving...." Meg said with a tone of superiority. Carly sighed. "OK," she said, "This better work. That Quidditch team is getting on my nerves....." Meg slipped on their invisibility cloak. "Carly, Don't let this boil, ok?" Megan said noticing her brown haired friend yawn as if she was in potions class.  
  
"I repeat Carly, DON'T let this boil."  
  
She still heard the silence of the potion illiterate Quidditch Player.  
  
"Carly, DON'T LET THIS BOIL."  
  
"ALL RIGHT GEEZ!" Carly said as the door opened and shut quietly.  
  
~*~ 5 minutes later~*~  
  
Carly yawned as she stirred the potions again for the 5th time. She then noticed a magazine on the floor with Meg's and hers favorite boy band: "The Backbroom Boys."* Megan's words floated into her mind and she resisted the temptation to pick it up and read it. She stopped stirring to look at it again. The boys were waving at her excitedly and Megan's favorite member. DJ waved while he tried to get the heart off from around his head. She picked up the magazine and began to read it when the door opened and a frantic voice said "Carly, don't let it –"  
  
  
  
BOOM!  
  
Carly was flown back into an empty sink and Megan held the doorframe for support. The potion fell out unto the floor. Megan hurried over to the empty sink beside Carly and pulled off the cloak.  
  
"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! I TOLD YOU ALMOST 3 TIMES! 3 TIMES! DON'T LET THIS THING BOIL!" Megan screeched in Carly's ear. Carly shrugged. "Oh well there goes attempt number.......OH NO! MY......," She yanked out her wand. "Accio....." But she was too late. Her precious Nimbus 2000 was being disintegrated to a bunch of splinters. "Shit!" Carly yelled. "That's what you get!" Megan said, "because of your potion illiteracy your stupid broom –"  
  
"My stupid broom? At least I can ride one!"  
  
"Well, At least I can make a potion!"  
  
The voices rose.  
  
"WELL AT LEAST MY DAD ISN'T A CONVICT!"  
  
"BETTER A CONVICT THEN A WEREWOLF!"  
  
"LUPIN AND BLAQUE!!!!" An elderly voice said over the screaming. Then both turned to see the skinny face of their Headmistress, Mrs. Doozleberry. "Well Well, Caught in the act.......Deten –," but she seemed to fail at her words. They all began to smell smoke. Megan and Carly looked down to see the potion reached Mrs. Doozleberry's shoes. They were melting. Carly and Megan looked at each other then smiled, snorted and began to laugh loudly. Mrs. Doozleberry waved her wand and the potion magically cleaned up. She walked over to the two giggling girls, hand outstretched. "Wands now......" She said, teeth gritted together. They both stopped laughing and handed out the wands. Doozleberry held them in both hands at both ends.  
  
"26.....no 27 times you have disrupted the peace in this school. You have put your lives and others lives in danger and, as much as I hate to do this to my smartest students, you will be expelled."  
  
The girls looked like it was Christmas. Mrs. Doozleberry snapped the wands in half.  
  
"You are expelled."  
  
The girls smiled and gave each hi fives. They both jumped out of the sinks when the irritated Headmistress left and began to dance and sing: "We got expelled! We got expelled!" They ran down the halls screaming like they were 7th years graduating. They were free. They were finally free.  
  
~*~  
  
*Authors Note: Yes, people "The Backbroom Boys" are the BSB but a bunch of wizards OK? DJ is AJ. ANYWAY! Thanks! See you! 


	3. Chapter 1-The girls get kicked out

A/N: OMG Miracles DO happen! I am soon incredibly sorry about not updating in a while but today...I am home sick! And to while away my time.......besides thinking about Oliver ......I decided to grab my computer in the common room, (they are making me stay here! How RUDE!) And type the first chapter! Thank you to all reviewers! Oh yea and Read all their stories they are cute! OK on with the story!  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
"Carly, Hand me that robe, I think it's mine." Said Megan, waving her hand. Carly reach behind her and picked up the hot pink robe. She looked at it. "Yea, it's yours, all of my exotically colored robes are bright green." Carly stated while tossing the robe at Megan. Megan then proceeded to throw the robe in a trunk covered with pictures of DJ, Brad Pitt, and various heartthrobs Megan was into. She slammed it shut and smiled.  
  
"DONE!" She said loudly. Carly got up and grabbed her picture of her and her father when she was a baby. She looked at it. "I REALLY hope I get to live with him. Mom will freak out at the idea, but maybe I'll get to see him again." She said positively and placed the picture on the top of the clothes. She shut her lavender trunk and smiled.  
  
"Well," Megan began, "Off we go, on another adventure. Maybe we will see each other on the way..." She trailed off. "Yeah," Carly said, grabbing her jacket. They both picked up their trunks and headed out the dorm together. They began to sing "Your Song" at the top of their lungs together. One more little reminder to S.W.I that Megan Blaque and Carly Lupin will never leave; they will haunt and taunt Mrs. Doozleberry till the end of their days.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well," Megan said once they were out of the school. Carly nodded. Megan brought out her hand. "Nice working with you, Lupin!" said Megan. Carly took her hand. "And you also Blaque!" They both walked away from each other, to go home, to seek new education, and to plan new tricks, alone.  
  
~*~  
  
"Mrs. Doozleberry, I hate you," Carly breathed. "Why in, God's good freaking name, couldn't she gives us a ride on the school bus? I know I don't live that far from the school, but this hill is killing me." She yelled loudly. She heaved her trunk behind her and sighed. The jacket she had put on was now gone and tied around her waist. She wore what was technically called the "Muggle" look: Jean shorts and a red shirt. It didn't help beat the hot weather though. She stopped at the top of the hill. She sat on her trunk and looked at her street. Her eyes fell onto her house. She felt the first wave of anxiety that she had felt in a long time. She HAD to go home. "Maybe, I could run away and She'll still think I am at school. Then, I can hop a ride to London to see dad. Wait," She looked in her pocket to find a Galleon, a Sickle, and 2 Knuts. "Looks like I ain't going anywhere but home....." She sighed. She cursed under her breath and picked up her trunk. She began to walk slowly, enjoying the life and houses around her before walking home.  
  
~*~  
  
Megan walked down a sidewalk, drinking a Pepsi, and jamming out to her CD player. She adjusted her dark sunglasses and turned around the corner. "Man, I am tired. All that walking is a pain in the ass. Why could that weirdo let us use the bus?" She set her trunk down and sat on it. She played with the belt loop of her shorts and sighed. Her sandaled foot tapped up and down. She watched as various muggles looked at her strangely as they passed. "Stupid Muggles, You think they'd never seen a witch in jean shorts and a green shirt before." She mumbled to herself. One little boy walked up to her and poked her trunk. "Hey Laaady?" The boy said. Megan raised an eyebrow. "Whaaaat?" She mocked. "Are you one of those weirdo Magic girls?" The boy said. Megan frowned. Weirdo magic girl? What the hell is this kid talking about?She thought. She forced a smile. "You could say that." Said Megan a little annoyed. They boy's eyes lit up. "Can you do a magic trick." Said the boy with amazement. "No, my wand is broken." She said getting up. The boy began to cry. "WAHH!" Megan was completely taken aback. She patted him on the head awkwardly and grabbed her trunk. She walked quickly from the scene and smiled. Carly would have died to see that. She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly brought her hand up to the door. She stopped. To die, or not to die.....That is the question.....Damn Shakespeare.... never worked for me anyway! She thought as she knocked. Her mother answered the door. "Expelled huh?" Said the dark eyed, red haired woman. She pulled her daughter in by the ear. "You think that was all some big party?" She started, " I paid good money for you to have a good education there and you, the disrespectful brat that you are, decides, "Oh let's have some fun! Let's try to blow up the bathroom, get a 1st year eaten, vandalize the libary, and classrooms," She went on and on and on with Megan's and Carly's different attempts. Carly looked at her nails. "Mom," Carly finally said, "I have already gotten it from Mrs. Doozleberry and I KNOW everything I did. You don't need to tell me." Her mother stopped. "Well, I have no choice. You are to join my home schooling classes. You will start next year. There is no use for you to start now since summer is almost here. You are also grounded for 6 weeks." Said Mrs. Lupin. Carly gaped at her. "Home....School? With You? I think not!" She said angrily. Carly headed for the stairs with her trunk. She walked up the stairs for her room. I am owling dad today. I swear, I am not staying with this woman more then I have too. She thought entering her Room.  
  
~*~  
  
Megan walked in and yelled "MOM!! I'm Home!" Megan's mom came into the living room. "You got expelled, didn't you?" Her mother said sharply. Megan nodded. "Yep! Now we need to talk about were I am gonna go next." Megan said brightly. Megan's mom shook her head. "No, Megan, you have finally accomplished what you said you and Carly were going do since the age of 11. How can I stick my own daughter in a school without worrying if she is going to blow it up? Megan Marie Blaque, you have 2 choices. Either you home school or you find a job. I am not going to send you to another school. You are also grounded for a month. I NEVER in my wildest expect this." She said finally before leaving to the kitchen again. Megan stood gaping at the place her mother was at. "A month? OH MY GOSH!" She said, angrily. She walked down the hall behind her to her room. When she walked in she saw an owl on her desk. She walked over to it and reconized the owl was Carly's mom's owl. She picked up the letter it left for her and read it.  
  
Meg,  
  
I just got home. Mom grounded me for 6 months and is making go to home school. I am owling my dad to come and get me. I am also sneaking out while mom is at work tomorrow and buy a new wand. You want to join me on both fun things? I know my dad has to know your dad some how. Let's go to Hogwarts together! You in? Send me a letter back with Hercules (stupid name huh?) pronto!! See you later!  
  
Carly  
  
Megan smiled and flipped it over and began to write with the pen on the desk. She finished quickly and handed the note back to the owl. The owl took the letter in its beak and flew out of the window. Megan smiled and decided to wash some robes, she was going to need then. 


End file.
